The Transfers
by TrueAngelofMusic1
Summary: Amity and Dauntless. They are as different as two factions can get. One raised on the idea of peace, one on bravery, either at any cost. This is the story of two girls from either faction. Luna, an Amity born who realizes how much more she could be if she lived in Dauntless. And Skylar, a Dauntless born who has never felt like she belonged in her own home.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for checking out my story! This is my first time writing anything for Divergent, so I'm hoping that it goes well. But I'm only going to continue it if I know that people are reading it and like it. So, if you like it and want me to continue, please leave a review letting me know! This story will be written in alternating POV's between my OC's, Luna and Skylar. And just to clarify, this story takes place a few years before the events of the Divergent Trilogy. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Luna

I look in the mirror and inhale slowly and deeply, doing the best I can to calm my nerves. _Only a few more hours_, I think to myself. Soon it will be time for me to leave my house, my home, for possibly the last time. I know I'm not the only one; every other sixteen year old will be going to the Choosing Ceremony today as well. But then again, most of them won't be leaving their faction.

I've known that I don't belong in Amity for as long as I can remember. When I was younger all I would get scolded every day for playing games that were too violent or competitive or rough. While my sisters were braiding each other's hair and singing and picking flowers to weave into crowns, I would want to play soldiers. It wasn't that I was frightening or violent, I was just always too _much _to fit in with everyone else. And then, after taking my aptitude test, my suspicions were confirmed: I shouldn't be in Amity.

My parents and teachers and even the woman who administered the test to me all said how the results didn't have to influence my decision, but it did. Even taking the test itself made my choice clear; I could be so much more outside of Amity. I could be brave.

And that is my decision. I am transferring to Dauntless later today, never again to return to my all too peaceful home.

But, I still have a little while longer here and I'm grateful for that. Because no matter how much I dislike living in the land of the eternally happy, I will miss my family. The pain of leaving them behind is already affecting me, making my stomach knot and my throat swell. But I have to do what my parents have always told me: _Do what makes you happy_. I'm sure they didn't exactly mean that being happy should involve me leaving the family and the faction to live a new life as a Dauntless, but I figure that was up for interpretation.

I stare at myself in the mirror perched on the wall of my room. My door is shut, guaranteeing that none of my siblings or parents will disturb me right now. I'm already dressed in a long skirt made of a loose, flowing red fabric and a dulled yellow shirt, nothing unusual from what I, and the rest of the faction, usually wear. My face, as usual, is free of makeup. I'm fairly certain that the Dauntless are the only ones who wear makeup regularly, at least the stuff that is extremely noticeable. The Candor think it's a lie to conceal and cover your face, the Abnegation think it's self-serving, and the Erudite probably don't even have the time to think about it. As for Amity, I just don't think that anyone here cares enough to even bother. I'm sure that some girls will wear light colored powder or something on her face every once and a while, but for the most part none of us do.

Just as I am about to begin the long and tedious task of brushing my almost waist length, dark red hair, there is a knock at my door. I sigh before calling out, "Come in!" The door opens and the identical faces of my twin sisters, Maggie and Maria, pop through the doorway. They both look up at me with their bright blue eyes, the only thing they have in common with me, and smile at the same time.

"You look beautiful!" Maria says as they step into the room, even though I'm not wearing anything special or look any different from any other day. Even so, Maggie nods her head in agreement.

"You haven't done your hair yet, have you?" Maggie asks, and suddenly both of their eyes are filled with hope.

"No, I haven't. Why?" I respond.

"Can we do it?" they both ask at the same time. Their enthusiasm makes me smile slightly.

"Sure," I say. "Why not?" It's not like they can do too much damage. Not two seconds after the words leave me mouth Maggie takes my hand, making me sit down in front of her, and Maria runs out the door. She returns a few moments later holding a wicker basket.

"Daisies" Maria says proudly when she notices me trying to see what is inside the basket. "We picked them this morning so we can weave them into your hair." I am about to protest but Maggie speaks first.

"You're going to be the prettiest girl there" she says dreamily as she picks one of the tiny white flowers out of the basket and begins tying the stem into my hair.

So this is going to be the Dauntless' first impression of me? A girl in a long skirt with flowers weaved into her hair? There's no way they are going to take me seriously. I'm going to be laughed right out of Dauntless headquarters before I even have the chance to begin initiation. But I know how excited the twins are to do this for me. And, judging by the size of the basket, they had spent all morning picking flowers for this. Then I remember that they have no idea I'm leaving them, this may very well be their last memory of me, depending on whether or not my parents would let them visit me. My throat tightens again; would I really only get to know my sisters for the first ten years of their lives? I let them finish my hair without a word of complaint.

Almost a half hour later, my door opens again, this time no one bothers to knock.

"Are you almost finished getting ready? It's almost time for you to get going." My older sister, Jessamine, asks. She looks down at the three of us and smiles. "Sorry, I didn't know you had helpers." Jessa is eighteen and looks almost identical to my mother, except younger of course. They have the same tall by delicate body, medium length, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. I share the pale skin, but my hair is a much darker red than theirs and I have my father's bright blue eyes. The twins look like the perfect mix between my parents, my mother's skin and build, and my father's eyes and light brown hair.

"We're done, Jessa" Maggie says from behind me as both she and Maria stand up.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Maria asks her. Jessa makes a show of looking me up and down, having me spin slowly and twirl quickly, making them giggle.

"Yes, she looks lovely." Jessa says kindly. "Now run along, Luna has to go soon and you two still have a warm day to enjoy." They both nod immediately, never questioning Jessa's soft and knowing requests.

"Bye Luna!" Maggie calls as she runs out the door.

"See you later!" Maria says, chasing after her. I don't respond. I can't.

I think Jessa notices. But if she does, she doesn't mention it.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asks me once the twins are too far away to be able to hear us.

I shrug my shoulders lightly. "Fine, I guess." I say as nonchalantly as possible, avoiding having to look at her face by studying my new hairdo in the mirror. It actually doesn't look half bad. It's pretty even. Any other day I would have been more than happy to look like this, but I can't be happy about it today.

"Really?" she asks. "You aren't nervous at all? I mean, not that you should be. It's just usually a big deal."

"Not for me," I lie, praying that I'm being too obvious. It's not that I'm a terrible liar, I just usually don't lie to Jessa. Ever. She and I are best friends and we've always told each other everything. Lying to her is the strangest feeling I have ever experienced and I'm halfway glad that I wont be around long enough to do it again.

She seems convinced though, and she smiles softly. "Well, that's good. I'm happy for you." She glances towards the clock on my wall. "If you don't head out now though, you're going to be late."

"Are you coming?" I ask, suddenly not ready to leave her side just yet.

She nods her head. "Yes, I've already chosen so I'm allowed to be there. Maria and Maggie are staying home with the neighbors." I exhale in relief.

"Good." I say. She looks at me curiously.

"You're sure that you're okay?" she asks.

"I'm sure" I say with a forced smile. I take a step forward and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sure," I repeat.

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skylar

"Come _on_, Skylar. You can't take all day."

"The train leaves whether you're on it or not."

The voices of my brothers are the only things I can focus on, making getting ready even harder. They've been standing outside the bathroom door for the past ten minutes, yelling at me to hurry up even though the train isn't even going to get here for another twenty minutes. But that's my brothers for you, frustratingly impatient.

"I said I'll be out in a minute!" I yell back. "We have plenty of time!" I can almost hear Ty, my oldest brother, roll his eyes; he rolls his eyes at pretty much everything I do lately. At least, whenever he's not too busy making fun of me or daring me to do something stupid.

I know I only have a minute or two before they start complaining again. They're only coming to my Choosing Ceremony because our parents are making them, which is another reason they are being especially impatient and rude. My parents rarely ever tell them what to do (it's kind of a Dauntless thing, letting your kids make their own decisions) but I guess my Choosing is a big deal to them. I've never exactly been the typical Dauntless girl; I'm not an adrenaline junkie, I don't find fighting for no reason fun in any way, and I just don't understand the point of intentionally exploiting your fears. In my family's eyes, I am a failure. I guess my parents are hoping that after I "officially" become Dauntless, I will start acting more like everyone else.

But they don't know that I won't be Choosing Dauntless today.

I quickly tie my longer-than-average blonde hair (the trend among Dauntless girl's for a while has been keeping hair short. I'm not sure why, I guess it's supposed to make them look tougher) into its usual tight bun, the only way I keep everyone from noticing how long it actually is. I lightly go over the rim of my eyes in black eyeliner, something I can't get away with not doing without getting called out on it. I grab a loose fitting black jacket and pull it on before leaving the bathroom.

"Took you long enough" Leo, my other brother, says.

"Sorry," I mutter, not in the mood to fight. But of course, that isn't enough for them.

"Y'know, I wanted to get some training in before I wasted my entire day at this stupid ceremony, but because you decided to take so long, I can't," Ty complains. Ty is in training to be one of the soldiers that guards the outer limit of the factions. He has to get a certain number of hours of training in before he turns twenty one, which is in six months, so that's how he's been spending most of his time.

"It's not my fault that mom and dad are making you go," I say. "They made you go to Leo's last year, so why are you blaming me?"

"They didn't make me go to Leo's, I wanted to go," he retorted. I know the comment was meant to upset me, but it doesn't. Well, maybe a little, but not as much as he had been hoping. I'm used to Ty picking on me by now, it's been going on as long as I can remember. Leo used to be my friend but as he got older, after his Choosing Ceremony last year to be exactly, he started copying and acting more like Ty. I don't take it personally, I figure it's a brother thing.

At least I don't need to worry about them missing me when I leave.

"Whatever," I say with a shrug, trying my best to ignore him. "Let's just go."

"It's about time," Ty says before walking towards the train pickup. I hesitate and before I can follow him, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"He's just in a bad mood." Leo says, his voice quiet enough that Ty can't hear. I give a half smile, acknowledging that he is actually trying to make civil conversation with me, something that hasn't happened in months. "And, good luck today. I remember I was pretty nervous at my Choosing last year. But you probably shouldn't be, in a few hours everything'll be back to normal. Initiation isn't even that bad, at least for the Dauntless born. You'll be fine."

"Thanks" I say quietly, looking at the floor, not wanting to tell him that I don't need to worry about initiation. I'm not sure why I decided not to tell my family about my transfer. I mean, they are obviously going to find out eventually, but I guess I just don't want to deal with their reactions.

"Mom and Dad are going to meet us at the train pickup," he says. I nod my head and we start walking after Ty, who hasn't stopped walking and is now pretty far ahead of us.

I wonder if, once I leave for good, every trace of this 'good Leo' will disappear and Ty will completely take over him. I know that it isn't unlikely.

If you were to look at our family for the first time, you would know without a doubt that we are all related. All of us have blonde hair, although mine is a lighter color than Ty and Leo's, and the same green eyes. On my parents and brothers this look makes them look intimidating, tough, and attractive. But it just makes me look weak and young. But, other than our appearances, we have nothing in common. My father and Ty have always been very stern, outgoing, and always willing to show off. My mother and Leo were always just as brave, but they are brave in a quiet way, like snakes. To walk by them wouldn't make you afraid, but if you looked at them directly, you would feel their eyes burn into your skin. But now Leo is becoming more like Ty and my father, which I suppose was bound to happen at some point.

As for me, I'm not intimidating or scary. My wavy blonde hair and green eyes make me look like a child, and the fact that I'm only 5"2', significantly shorter than anyone else my age that I know, doesn't help me at all.

I've never been anything like them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna

I stand completely still and completely silent in my place in the line of all sixteen year olds from every faction. We are in alphabetical order by last name, awaiting the beginning of the Ceremony. I try to distract myself from the difficulty of breathing by looking at the giant glass bowls in the center of the huge room. There are five of them, one for each faction, with something representing each contained in it. Glass for Candor, grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, and lit coals for Dauntless.

I thought I knew what my choice was. Just a few hours ago I was so sure that I belonged in Dauntless. But after this morning, after Maria and Maggie did my hair, and Jessa comforted me and held my hand on the way to the Ceremony, and my parents hugged me and told me they love me, I'm not as certain. I need my family, don't I?

Maybe I'm stupid for even considering Dauntless. How could I expect myself to fit in there?

But I don't fit in at home, either.

So I have to decide, which is worse? Not belonging in a place you hate with people you love, or not belonging in a place you love with no one you even know? I can't believe I have to make that decision in just a few minutes.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Joseph, a man from Abnegation, as he begins to speak. He welcomes everyone to the Choosing Ceremony, and gives a short speech about the origins and importance of the process. And then he begins calling names in reverse alphabetical order. I just now look around me to notice who I am standing near. On my right is a confident looking Erudite girl who I have never met. And on my left is an Amity boy, Benjamin Groff, who I have known for years but never actually spoken directly to. He looks nervous, but nowhere near how I feel. Then I wonder if I even look nervous. I had been trying so hard all day not to look different so no one in my family might suspect my plan that I forgot to stop pretending when I left them to stand in the line.

It seems like no time at all before Joseph calls Benjamin's name and he steps forward. As he does, I begin to panic.

I'm not ready. I need more time. I want to talk to Jessa. No I don't, if I do I might change my mind. But is that a good thing? No, of course not. Right?

My mind spins and I'm sure that I'm about to faint. I know I cant do that, so I do my best to focus on Benjamin as he cuts his hand with the knife Joseph handed. He looks nervously between Erudite and Amity and, for a moment, I think he might choose Erudite. It's then I realize that not one person has switched factions yet. Everyone from Z-H has chosen to stay in the same faction that they have lived in their whole life.

_Wonderful _I think _now if I switch, I will stand out even more_

My suspicions are proven false when Benjamin reluctantly lets his blood drip into the Amity bowl, staining the earth dark red in a few spots for a quick moment before it is absorbed into the soil. He walks over to stand with the others who have already chosen to stay in Amity and soon Joseph is speaking again.

"Luna Gold," he says and I can actually feel the eyes of everyone in the room burning into my skin. My legs take me forward without me even thinking about it and I take the knife from Joseph. I drag it across my skin, probably deeper than is necessary, and blood instantly pools in my palm. If I wait any longer it's going to drip onto the rug at my feet and for some reason that is so important. I can _not_ let my blood hit the ground. I inhale quickly and, without any more hesitation, put my hand over the Dauntless bowl and let my blood hit the coals, causing them to hiss softly.

I instantly hear a soft murmur coming from the room behind me, the shock of the first transfer, but I ignore it as I walk over to join the Dauntless. As I stand among them, I am instantly lost in the black clothes.


End file.
